This is a competing continuation application for an existing Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program at Chicago State University. The objective of the Chicago Linkage for Minorities in Biomedical Sciences (CLIMB) Program is to increase the number of minorities entering biomedical careers by facilitating their successful transition from a two-year college to one offering a baccalaureate degree. This program was first funded in 1993 and was successfully renewed in 1995. Chicago State University (CSU), one of the largest predominately minority universities in the midwest, has formed a partnership with three Chicago City Colleges (CCC) with predominately minority enrollments: Kennedy-King College, Olive-Harvey College, and Harold Washington College. Through this partnership, a number of student and faculty activities have been undertaken to increase the successful transition and graduation of CCC students entering CSU. Student activities are designed to provide career counselling, academic support, course enrichment, peer and mentor support, participation in research and motivation to enter biomedical careers. Activities for the professional development of CCC faculty include summer research in CSU research laboratories, CSU seminar participation by CCC faculty, attendance by CCC faculty at local and national research meetings, improvement of CCC science equipment in conjunction with an on-going curriculum review and development of potential courses to be jointly taught by CSU and CCC faculty.